


first time

by Stylin_son



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Au: Darcy Styles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/pseuds/Stylin_son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are first time dads, and Louis has no idea what the fuck he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237878) by [careforlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis)



> polski translation available!!!

The first time Louis laid eyes on their little baby, he felt like he was going to faint. The first time they took her home, he ran to her crib every couple of minutes to make sure she was still there. And the first she cried, Louis cried too.

Harry, of course, was a pro with little Darcy. He’d watched all the videos for first time mums, perfected his swaddle technique and how to make the perfect bottle weeks before the baby was due. Louis had tried to learn too, reliving his days when his sisters were little and trying to remember what his mum had done. But he wasn’t the most patient person, especially not with himself. He just let Harry do all of that parent stuff.

So when Darcy started to cry, Louis had a mini panic attack.

“What’s wrong?” Louis shouted to Harry as he ran to pick Darcy up. “Why’s she crying?”

“She’s fine, probably just hungry,” Harry reassured, taking Darcy from Louis and sticking a bottle in her mouth. “Don’t worry, you’ll know how to deal with her soon enough,” Harry pressed a quick kiss to Louis’s forehead.

“Will I, though?” Louis was skeptical. Sleeping, happy babies he was fine with. Other peoples babies he was great with. But his own, _crying_  baby? No so much.

“Yeah, I know you will.” Harry smiled, cradling Darcy in the crook of his arm. “C’mere,” he patted the seat on the couch next to him.

Louis sat down tentatively, hands shaking. Harry carefully removed the bottle from Darcy’s mouth before handing her to Louis. After making sure she was comfortably in his arms (and not crying), he settled back into the couch feeling more at ease. Once Darcy was sucking happily on her bottle, Louis finally looked at Harry.

“How am I doing?” he asked shyly.

“Great,” Harry promised. “You’re even supporting her head right, which is important.”

“I just feel like I’m so shit at all this, y’know?”

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’s shoulders, fingers running through his hair (it was probably the best feeling in the world). “You’ll learn, and you’re not shit at it. Just relax, trust that you won’t hurt her.” Harry advised. “You’ll be a great dad, okay? I’ll be with you all the way, promise.”  

Louis wrapped his hand around Darcy’s, and Harry’s came to wrap around his. Louis smiled, glad he’d married such a kind and supportive person. Where would he be without Harry, his anchor? Maybe Harry was right. He could learn to do this dad thing.

“Love you,” Harry whispered into his hair.

“Love you, too,” Louis responded.    


End file.
